


she wears short skirts

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, cis girl luke, cis girl michael, high school cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably is a bit of a joke, getting off with your unofficial arch nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wears short skirts

**Author's Note:**

> warning for sex between high school aged girls (fifteen or sixteen) + it's a teensy bit rough and hate sex-y ALSO probably a little triggery for body shaming (internalised and girl on girl)
> 
> and hints of dubcon at the start if you're sensitive to that sort of thing! 
> 
> originally uploaded to tumblr

Luke’s a smug little shit and Michael hates her. Hates her stupid blonde hair and long legs and blue eyes. Like, could you be anymore stereotypical. At least she’s got small tits, nothing like Michael’s, so Michael’s got that over her, even if Luke is better at soccer than her.

It’s like, such a cruel joke that her and Luke end up in the same P.E. class, just hilarious that they're put on opposing teams and Luke's assigned the defense to Michael’s attack. Michael is good at a bunch of stuff, playing guitar, leveling on WoW, and giving head, but she’s not great at sports and it’s fucking awful to have Luke get that stupid ball away from her again and again. Usually she just hangs back and barely tries during sport but by the time the game’s over she’s sweating and puffed and been kicked off the field twice with red cards for being too obvious about kicking Luke hard in the shins, and shoving her to the ground.

Everyone’s covered in mud heading to the change rooms but Luke is especially and that makes Michael happy, as does the red mark on her shin that’s surely gonna bruise, but it’s ruined when Mr. Smith calls Michael back and she has to watch Luke strut off to the change rooms in her stupid little shorts which are actually totally against school policy but Mr. Smith is such a drooling old pervert with his head up Luke’s cunt that he never calls her out on it. 

He gives Michael a real chewing out about the meaning on non-contact sports and gives her detention and Michael only barely manages to bite back telling him to fuck off and making it worse for herself.

She stalks off to the change rooms before Mr. Smith has even really finished his lecture and when she gets there everyone’s cleared off except for fucking Luke, of course, who’s fresh out the shower, blonde hair pulled up into a damp pony tail, just standing there in her underwear like it’s nothing, of course she doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of. She’s thin and pretty, has neat little hips and a nearly flat tummy, which just makes Michael hate her more. Her eyes widen when Michael stalks in and she grabs her school dress and tugs it over her head in a rush.

Michael slams her locker open. She can’t even be bothered showering, it’s the last period before lunch; she might just skip the rest of the day so it doesn’t matter anyway. Michael kicks off her sneakers and tugs off her shirt, ignoring the self-conscious urge to hide her body from Luke. Fuck luke, who cares if she thinks her tummy’s too soft, at least she’s got tits.

"Did you get in much trouble?" Luke asks and Michael almost jumps, blushing. She doesn’t turn to look at her.

"What the fuck do you care?" she snaps, yanking the drawstring on her shorts undone and shoving them down.

"Fine," Luke sighs. She must be done then because she walks towards Michael, towards the door. Michael can smell her body wash or body spray or something, sweet and appley, as she gets closer. "You don’t have to such a bitch," Luke mumbles as she passes by Michael and Michael just flashes red, can’t help it, swings around and grabs the first thing she can reach which is a handful of Luke’s ponytail, and yanks, sends her slamming into the lockers.

"What did you call me?" Michael spits, crowding close and breathing hard, pushing a thigh between Luke’s to pin her there.

"You’re a crazy fucking bitch, get off me," Luke snaps. It’s the first time Michael’s ever seen her mad, her cheeks pinked up and her eyes narrowed and of course even that fucking looks infuriatingly good on her.

"Fuck you," Michael snarls and shoves forward, mashes her mouth against Luke’s hard.

Luke shoves her back and gasps, “What’s your problem?” Wipes her mouth on the back of her wrist. Michael doesn’t know what her problem is, she’s angry and she’s confused and she hates Luke so fucking much so she just laughs nastily and kisses her again just as hard, tugs at Luke’s bottom lip hard enough with her teeth that Luke gasps, “Ow,” and tries to push her off again but Michael holds tight.

Luke’s smaller, lighter than Michael so Michael could hold her pretty easy if she needed too but Luke’s kissing back just as nasty, curls her fingernails in the small of Michael’s back, scratching her and making Michael shiver, her breath catch and her nipples harden. Michael twists her fingers in Luke’s ponytail, tugs her head back and licks hot into her mouth.

Luke moans and it makes Michael smile viciously, makes her tug harder at her hair so Luke has to fight to stay close, keep the kiss going. She seems determined and Michael hates it, hates that she doesn’t just fold and give in. Michael snarls and yanks at the front of Luke’s dress, one hard tug and the middle button snaps free, clattering to the floor. Luke catches her hands before she can do any more damage, stares Michael right in the eye as she hustles the last two buttons undone and shrugs her dress off her shoulders. Her bra is sensible cotton, light blue, and Michael wants to rip that off her too. Instead she grabs a a fistful of Luke’s tit and squeezes hard. It feels good in her hand, small, the cup of her palm would fit over it completely if she were touching her softly, as it is she digs her fingers in under the cup of her bra and pinches her hard little nipple between thumb and forefinger and twists hard.

Luke yelps and surges forward, kisses Michael even though her shoulders curl in against Michael’s touch like she’s trying to get away. Michael gets a hand around her back and pulls her close so she can’t, rubs her thumb over her abused nipple. She tucks her hips in tight against Luke’s and Luke rubs herself down against Michael’s thigh with a needy squirm of her hips, and Michael can feel the damp heat of her cunt through the thin cotton of her pants and it makes Michael’s clit throb, makes her grind her hips forward reflexively, looking for something to push her cunt against. Luke reaches down and presses her hand to the front of Michael’s pants and Michael growls and snatches it away, slams her wrists up above her head and angles her hip, jams it up into luke’s cunt with enough force that Luke lifts up onto her toes, groaning and arching in Michael’s grip, seeking out her mouth for another frantic, biting kiss.

Luke looks helpless, stretched out in Michael’s grip, and she is, there’s nothing to stop Michael when she snatches at Luke’s bra, tugs at it roughly, pulling it down just far enough to expose Luke’s pretty little tits, pale and soft with peachy pink nipples. Luke shudders and Michael jams her hip up against her cunt again, squeezes her wrists in her grip and ducks down to flick her tongue over Luke’s nipple, letting her teeth drag and catch and making Luke gasp.

"Fuck, michael," Luke gasps. Michael doesn’t know what the fuck she’s doing but it feels amazing to have Luke in her grip, at her mercy, under her control, finally. She presses her hipbone achingly tight to Luke’s cunt and rocks against her, can feel her slick wet and smearing against Michael’s skin where her pants have been pushed aside in the grind. It makes Michael feel so smug that she’s got Luke wet. Fuck it, she’s going to make her come too, gunna get her off and give her something to blush over whenever Michael passes her in the halls.

"Yeah, that’s right," Michael smirks, loves the sound of her name out of Luke’s panting mouth. She sucks Luke’s nipple, teasing it with her teeth and rocking her hips up against Luke steady and hard, like she’s fucking her.

"You’re such a," Luke groans, delicate wrists straining against Michael’s grip. "Let me touch you," she whines and it makes Michael shudder. 

Fuck, she wants it. Her whole body is hot for Luke, needs to be touched, can feel how wet she is, how swollen and needy her clit is. She can’t let her. Luke would like that, to get her hands on her and twist it around somehow, make it so she wins. It’s so fucking stupid, but Michael knows the game, shoves against her hard and growls, "Shut up."

Luke rolls her eyes and moans. She’s panting, her cheeks flushed red, hair fallen loose from her ponytail in places. She bites her lip and rubs herself against Michael’s hip determinedly, bucking her hips against Michael, arching her chest towards Michael’s mouth. Even if Luke’s tits are small, they’re nice, enough soft flesh there for Michael to get a good pinch with her teeth, nip and tug just hard enough to make Luke whine and jerk. It makes Michael smile to think she’s hurting her, leaving ugly red teeth marks in her pretty pale skin.

Michael can’t get enough of the sounds Luke’s making and the needy way she’s grinding her cunt against her hip. She bites harder to make Luke gasp louder, teeth on her nipples too, tugging hard and sucking out the ache after, leaving them all red and tender. It’s sounds obscene in the echoy change rooms, Luke’s rough pants and the way michael’s slurping at her, probably not as bad as it would if Michael were to slip to her knees and get her mouth on Luke’s wet little cunt. God, Michael wonders what sounds she could draw out of Luke with her tongue.

It makes her shudder just thinking about it, almost makes her drop to her knees but then Luke’s gasping, “Please,” her sweet voice wrecked and so needy, her hair all in her face so Michael has to push it away to see her eyes. It feels tender to do so, with her grin pressed to Luke’s chin, grinding slow and hard against her cunt. It’s not right that she’s looking into Luke’s eyes and seeing want there, need. They’re not friends. they’re not - anything. As if Luke’s even into girls. As if Michael’s even into Luke, and yet she’s got her pinned all squirmy and breathless and wet.

Michael swallows. “What?” she teases, “please, what?” She knows she must look dumb but she can’t keep the feral grin off her face, the growl out of her voice. Luke’s just so vulnerable stretched out taut like this in Michael’s grip, pale and soft like maybe no one’s ever seen or touched the tender place between her ribs.

Luke shudders and then she’s begging, her face crumpled like it pains her to do so. “Touch me, please,” she whimpers with a pointed grind of her hips.

"Touch what?" Michael asks. Luke whines, so frustrated, and Michael shoves her hand down luke’s pants so quick and rough her nails catch and leave scratches down Luke’s tender belly, cups her wet cunt and says, "this? Touch you here?"

Luke moans, nods her head, her eyes slipping closed and her head falling back hard against the locker Michael’s got her pinned so firm against. Luke’s hips are jerking with each little shift of Michael’s fingers, twitchy and erratic, and when Michael rubs her four fingers quick and hard against Luke’s clit her hips jump so hard Michael has to slam her own against her to keep her in place.

"Oh fuck," Luke gasps and Michael drags her face up from the sight of her fingers down Luke’s pants - soft thatch of dark blonde hair, pink cunt shining slick - to look at her face, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She draws in shuddering breath after breath, trembling against Michael’s fingers, and all Michael has to do is stroke her fingers down, jam two up inside her and Luke convulses, her thighs shaking so hard they rattle the locker doors, gasping for breath so loud Michael has to kiss her to muffle it.

Luke returns the kiss hungrily, pulls against Michael’s grip and Michael lets her wrists slip free. She expected as much, Luke will push her away and leave now and want to pretend like it never happened but Michael won’t let that happen. She made Luke whine and beg and come and she won’t let Luke ever forget it.

Michael startles when she feels Luke’s hands on her face, cupping her cheeks almost gently. It’s such a surprise that Michael moans before she can help herself and presses closer to Luke, lets Luke lick into her mouth, practically melts against her. Luke’s tits feel lovely pressed to her own and Michael rubs against her a bit for the pressure against her hard nipples. She really wants to touch herself, wants Luke to touch her, needs to be touched, no matter who does it.

Her legs feel weak, weaker when Luke takes her tits in her hands and squeezes, thumbs pressed to Michael’s nipples but it’s through her bra still so it’s not nearly enough. Michael arches her chest into the touch anyway, greedy for anything and past caring who the hands touching her belong to, but there’s still something about remembering that it’s Luke, pretty, perfect Luke groping her tits, that makes her shudder.

She’s panting against Luke’s mouth but only until Luke pulls away and presses hot, firm kisses down her throat. Michael tilts her chin to let her, eyelids fluttering when Luke breathes hot against her skin, flicks her tongue over Michael’s collarbone, and then Michael has to watch, looks down and watches Luke lick over the hard nub of her nipple through the stretch satin of Michael’s bra, hot and damp. Michael gasps, as much from the look of it as the feeling. Luke’s pink mouth opening to scrape her teeth over her nipple, her fingers pinching at the other gently, just rolling it between thumb and forefinger through the hot, smooth fabric.

Michael wants to take her stupid bra off and doesn’t understand why Luke hasn’t tried to get her tits out yet, but then Luke looks up at her and lets her tits go altogether and slides her hands down Michael’s sides. She hooks her fingers under the waistband of Michael’s pants and pushes them down as she, fuck, moves to get down on her knees.

Michael’s whole body shudders as she steps back a little to make room for Luke’s body between her own and the lockers. Luke guides Michael’s thighs apart with her hands stroking up the back and insides of them, and Michael just feels - her cunt is bare and dripping for Luke and she needs it so much, Luke licks her lips and Michael grabs her hair and pulls her in.

Luke opens her mouth, sticks her tongue out like she knows what she’s supposed to do, and the first contact to Michael’s cunt makes her hips jerk so bad it knocks Luke’s head back against the lockers. It doesn’t seem to bother Luke but Michael still reaches to rub the back of her head, mumbles, “Fuck, sorry,” and feels like the clumsiest virgin in the whole world.

Luke just hums in response, gets her mouth back on Michael’s cunt like she needs it there as much as Michael does. It’s hot and wet, tongue stroking up the center of her, pressing firm to her clit, and Michael can’t stop herself from rocking down against the perfect pressure. Luke could be the worst at oral ever and it wouldn’t matter right now probably, Michael’s just so turned on, so much that it almost hurts having Luke’s lips and tongue dragging over her clit, it’s so sensitive.

But it’s what Michael needs. She pants and spreads her legs wider, holds the back of Luke’s head and grinds against the hot flick of her tongue teasing just inside her. Luke moans and squeezes Michael’s ass, pressing her face tight to her cunt and getting her lips around Michael’s swollen clit, barely has to suck at all and Michael’s orgasm crashes over her so sudden and hard that she gets dizzy, just manages to get her palms up slammed against the lockers before she smashes her head on them.

She’s shaking and feels like she’s gushing wet and Luke just keeps sucking, reaches her fingers in take over for her mouth when she needs to breath, slumps back against the lockers panting and looking up at Michael hunched over her. She’s flushed and her face is shining wet. Michael’s hips jerk through the aftershocks trembling through her and they’re quiet. Michael can’t believe Luke Hemmings just ate her out. Fuck, she can’t wait to tell Calum. Ahe probably won’t believe her. Michael can hear her now - “Her? a rug muncher?” - and Michael smiles, laughs, and then Luke laughs too, like they’re sharing a joke. Probably is a bit of a joke, getting off with your unofficial arch nemesis.

Luke swallows, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and tugs at her school dress crumpled under her knees and Michael’s feet to pull it free.

"I got detention," Michael says and Luke startles, looks back up at her and blushes before looking away and shrugging her bra straps self-consciously back up her shoulders. "I’m sorry about your shin," Michael mumbles and straightens up, shuffles back and pulls her pants back up her thighs.

Luke scrambles up and they both look down at her legs as she steps back into her dress and pulls it up and on. she has a pretty nasty bruise on her slim, left shin, different from the bruises bitten into her tits and chest, but they’re all from Michael.

"And your dress," Michael says sheepishly as she watches Luke try to re-button her dress up her chest.

Luke shrugs. "It’s okay,” she says. She doesn’t look okay. She still looks kinda shell-shocked, not that Michael should care. She totally doesn’t care. “Are you gunna skip?”

Michael steps aside and snatches her own dress out of her locker and tugs it on. “Why, you gunna dob?”

"No," Luke says defensively, holding her dress together at the front where it gapes from the missing button. Michael tugs her ankle socks on and shoves her feet in her ugly standard black school shoes. She’s about to turn around and ask Luke what she’s waiting for, hovering around by the door, turns to her, but then Luke says, "Can i come?"

Michael stops short and raises her eyebrow. What the fuck, Luke Hemmings skips school _and_ eats pussy? What kind of alternate universe has Michael crossed over into? She wants to shoot her down but something about the sincere hope in Luke’s face stops her. “Okay,” Michael says. Luke smiles and Michael’s already regretting it. She rolls her eyes and shoulders her bag. “Come on, loser.”


End file.
